iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorien Elders
The Elders of Lorien are powerful Loric beings containing every possible legacy between them. These loric live far longer than average Loric people and the titles are passed on every tens of thousands of years to those that Lorien recognises as strong of heart. Though legend tells of there only being nine elders, there is in fact ten and it is unclear why the loric people only ever refer to nine elders.The 10 chosen Garde that escaped the invasion of lorien were chosen by the planet to be the next generation of Elders, taking on their predecessors legacies only more powerful. History Legends Legend tells of the nine original elders finding the Phoenix Stones which unlocked the power of the Garde and released the from hiding. This creating a prosperous and peaceful place where ecosystems, food and resources flourished. This event is marked with the Quartermoon festival. Prophecy The original elders also put forward a prophecy stating that one day the planet will be attack when it is least expected and it will destroy it. Though defense of the planet was taken seriously, the attack from the mogadorians still happened and wiped out almost all but a handfull of survivors who made it to earth and destined to be the next generation of Elders. Shortly before the Mogadorian Invasion the leader of the Elders, Pittacus Lore, assembled the other elders for an unknown reason. Around the same time, a violet light appeared and was seen for several weeks. It is speculated that the Mogadorians killed the Elders first before they attacked the rest of the planet; they were confirmed to have sacraficed themselves for the sake of the plan though it is known that Pittacus is missing and could still be alive. Earth *Many myths of people with extraordinary powers are not actually myths; they were Loric. *Seven of the elders including Pittacus, became known as the Seven Sages of Greece. Pittacus was the military leader and became known as Pittacus of Mytilene, he led an army to victory over an Athenian army by offering to engage in single combat with the general. Pittacus took off his head stating "sometimes in the interest of greater peace, it is necessary to engage in isolated violence. Once Greece was thriving the Elders left. *It is said that Pittacus Lore is currently in hiding, biding his time until the Loric come together to avenge Lorien. Known Elders The names of the Elders remain the same through every generation as it is more of a title rather than a name. Pittacus Lore - The leader The greatest and the leader of the elders, the current Loric holding the title is aproximately 10,000 years old and is currently in hiding on earth, preparing for the battle for the survival of Lorien. Pittacus is the most powerful of the Elders and is the only one who could fight Setrákus Ra, the Mogadorian leader. It is unknown which of the future generation of Elders holds all the same powers as Pittacus and will therefore be passed the title of Pittacus, though most likely it will be Number Four. Loridas Loridas was the lone remaining elder who remained on Lorien and met with the nine Garde and Cêpan to cast a charm on them, a defence mechanism which prevents them from being killed out of order. Loridas was the tenth elder and an Aeternus which allowed him to live longer than any other Elder by reverting to a younger age and vitality. He gave his life to ensure that Ella escaped the invasion to assume his role as the tenth elder and grow into his powers. Trivia *Six noticed some unique scars on Setrákus Ra's ankle, hinting that he could have been one of the original Ten Elders *In I Am Number Four, the start of the book says when Number Three is about to die, it is mentioned that the Loric Pendants can only be worn by the Loric. *It is revealed by Pittacus that he was one of the seven sages of Greece and went by the name Pittacus of Myteline. Assuming the other 6 elders also went by their own names in Greece, they are called Cleobulus, Solon, Chilon, Bias, Thales and Periander. Category:Loric Category:Lorien Category:Garde